1. Field
Provided is a touch screen panel and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A touch screen panel may be an input device configured to input a user's command by selecting executable content shown on a screen of an image display device using a human finger or an object. A touch screen panel may substitute for additional operating input devices, such as a keyboard and a mouse, which may be connected to an image display device.